


Added Effect

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 6teen
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jen keeps smiling, because everything is fine.





	Added Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own '6teen' nor am I profiting off this.

“Will you be okay after I leave?” Courtney rolls her suitcases into the kitchen, shrugging, “I know you're not feeling the whole marriage thing.”

Jen swirls her spoon around her cereal bowl. Her stomach is numb, but not eating will freak everyone out. 

Mom offers to make pancakes or waffles, but that would lead to her stress eating, which would hurt her fitting into the wedding dress. 

“Do you feel okay right now?” 

No, but everyone is too busy to notice. Everyone is too swept up in the wedding excitement. 

“I feel fine.”

She smiles for added effect. 

She's fine.


End file.
